1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to golf bags; and, more particularly, to a golf bag having storage for the carrying strap, a detachable pouch and an easy access zippered pocket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Golf bags are well known in the art. Such bags generally have a main cylindrical support tube open at the top for insertion of a plurality of golf clubs therein. A shoulder strap of some type is generally provided on the bag. One such arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,650 to Chancellor. Such bags usually have one or more compartments for carrying various golfing accessories, such as balls, tees, etc. There exists a need for a golf bag wherein the carrying strap can be stored when it is not needed to carry the bag. Also, about 60% of golf bags are used by men and the rest by women. It is usually necessary to make different bags for men and women since their needs differ. There is a need for. a unisex golf bag that can be adapted to men and women. Finally, there is a need in such golf bags to have an easily accessible pocket for quickly storing dirty golf balls or the like.